The Forbidden Fruit
by Homicidal Whispers
Summary: And now that they've taken that first bite of the forbidden, yet so tempting fruit, they're addicted. They need more. And there is no turning back.


Author's Comment- Just one thing. Hopefully, ya'll understand that while _you_ get the entire flashback, the other members of the club don't get quite so much detail; they probably don't wanna know _exactly _how Kaoru was screwed, y'know? Stuff like that. Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, or forgot, Hikaru sleeps in only his boxers. Kaoru sleeps in pants and boxers. Or so it says in the anime, anyway.

X.x.x.X

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

They are known as the Little Devil type at the Ouran Host Club. Customers favor their homosexual tendencies as well as their harem effect and forbidden love. Mischievous twins with red-orange hair and olive-gold eyes, they have their own steady stream of customers.

Hikaru is the seme in their acts. He is the attacker and comforter. He is also the older of the identical twins, yet the more devilish of the two, although only Haruhi seems to be able to tell.

Kaoru is uke in their acts. He is the receiver and the submissive. Although he is the younger brother, he is the more mature of the two. Once again, Haruhi is the only one able to make this connection.

The two of them think of her as a sister.

During their acts for the Host customers – of course, it is only an act – they hold hands. Haruhi pulls out the chair for his brother. When Kaoru is hurt, his brother kisses it better and comforts him. They are often found pressed together, arms around one another and caressing each other's faces as they talk lovingly to one another.

Currently, it is Thursday. Hikaru and Kaoru can be found in Music Room Number 3 amidst pools of blood an unconscious fangirls, kissing roughly and passionately. Only Haruhi of the girls seems unruffled, merely blinking. She is the only female aware at the moment.

The other Host members seem startled – their make-out session _was _rather impromptu and sudden.

Then again, perhaps startle is too _tame_ a word for their reaction. Although Mori and Kyouya were taking it well, and Haruhi might as well have been watching a clock tick, Tamaki was passed out on the floor with the fans, minus one bloody nose. Honey hadn't noticed yet, being too busy with his cake.

"Interesting…to think that they weren't acting," Kyouya says mildly, as though commenting on the weather.

"Obviously," Haruhi replies. "I had a feeling this was coming soon."

"You knew?" he asks.

"Well, yeah. Though I don't think they knew the other felt the same, if that makes any sense. And a few days ago, they started acting tense and keeping their distance from each other."

"You notice all of that? How very insightful," Kyouya smirks, eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"Thanks, I guess," she replies. With nothing else to do, Haruhi looks back at the debacle before them and waits. She figures they have to stop eventually.

She is correct. A few moments later, they come to a stop, their breathing labored. Their hair is messy and clothes wrinkled, though on. They stopped before it could reach that far. It's the only reason they did.

When they finally caught their breath, they looked at each other, away, then at the innocent bystanders in perfect unison. Identical sheepish grins spread across their faces.

"Would you like to tell us what just happened?" Kyouya asks, breaking the silence first.

"We made out a bit," Hikaru answers nonchalantly.

"No big deal," says Kaoru.

"I figured that out for myself, funnily enough. Could you explain _how_ that happened?" Haruhi says. The twins raise their eyebrows and glance at each other, as though conversing without words.

"It's a long story," Kaoru finally says.

"We've got time," Kyouya replies dryly, glancing at the pile of customers on the floor.

"Well," Hikaru and Kaoru start in unison.

_Monday_

Kaoru rolled over and glanced at the clock. 12:47 pm. He sighed and rolled over, attempting to fall asleep, just as he had been doing for the past hour and a half to no avail. This time bode no different.

Grumbling, he stood up and crossed over to the other side of the shared bedroom and stood over his brother's bed. His presence woke Hikaru as though he had been shaken. Blinking, he looked at his brother before scooting over to make room.

"Can't sleep again?" he muttered. The younger brother nodded and climbed in next to Hikaru, facing him. Immediately, he felt calmer and more comfortable.

Suddenly, Hikaru shifted, cuddling closer to his brother. His arms wrapped around Kaoru and he intertwined their legs. Kaoru gasped.

"You looked cold," Hikaru said in explanation. And then he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Kaoru sighed happily and looked at his twin, whom already seemed half asleep. _He really was cute…_ before he could lose his nerve, he clamped his eyes shut and kissed him.

As he had expected, Hikaru's eyes flew open and he was perfectly still in shock. Kaoru kept his eyes closed, unwilling to see his reactions.

And then what he barely dared to dream happened. Hikaru was kissing him back. It was careful and soft, but it was there.

Kaoru finally looked at him, his eyes wary. His older brother was staring back at him, telling him silently that it was alright. He pulled away.

"I'm, uh, sorry," he said, flustered. "I-I shouldn't have done that."

"It's okay. I didn't stop you. I didn't _want _to stop you," Hikaru admitted.

"But you love Haruhi, don't you?" Hikaru blinked at him, and then smiled slowly.

"So that's what you've been doing, pushing us together?" Kaoru didn't answer. "Yes, I do love Haruhi."

"Then why –"

"I love her as a sister," he said, interrupting him. "And even then, I don't love her half as much as I love you."

Kaoru flushed a light red as Hikaru slowly came towards him, giving him plenty of time to turn away. He didn't. Their lips met again, softly, gently, and then more forceful as they realized exactly what their feelings were, and that they were returned.

Hesitantly, Hikaru swept his tongue against Kaoru's lip. After a moment, he shakily opened his mouth, allowing the elder to force his way in. Their tongues danced together, and Kaoru let out a quiet, barely audible moan.

Hikaru pulled his brother closer to him as they parted to breathe and welded back together. Kaoru's hands traveled up his brother's body, coming to a rest at his hair and tugging. Their kisses became more passionate, dirtier, and their bodies closer together. The heat surrounded them, making their skin feel ablaze and amplifying their own feeling and desires.

Their hands wandered their already bare chests from their sleeping attire, sharp intakes of breath punctuating the silence broken only by the wet sounds of their kissing and the rustling sound of their sheets.

Hikaru carefully rolled over, putting himself on top of Kaoru, who did not resist and subconsciously spread his legs wider. He lowered slowly, one hand caressing his younger brother's face, the other hand wandering. He kissed his neck before sucking, biting it. Kaoru hissed. Hikaru gave him an apologetic look before repeating the motion over.

And suddenly, he gave a hoarse sort of shriek, hips thrusting upwards. Kaoru panted, looking down to see Hikaru's mischievous grin and his fingers slowly pinching and rolling his nipple. He hadn't even realized when his hand had reached there, too busy was he with the other sensations his brother was creating.

"Hikaru, we shouldn't – Mother – the maids –"

"Don't worry. Mother isn't here right now, remember? And if the maids hear anything, they won't tell," he replied soothingly.

Kaoru blushed lightly and nodded. Hikaru settled in between his twin's legs, focusing on creating as much pleasure for him as possible. He trailed butterfly kisses to his nipple, sucking and nipping at it while one hand came to roll and pinch the other. The leftover hand went to pull down his pants. Kaoru gasped when his hand brushed his dick in the process.

Abruptly, Kaoru sat up, and Hikaru stopped moving, fearing that he had gone too far. Instead, Kaoru looked him in the eye, gaze steady despite the fine pink dusting his cheeks, and reached into his boxers and then removed them. Hikaru jumped when his brother stroked him.

"I've just been lying here," Kaoru murmured, now stroking in a steady rhythm, up and down. He bit down on a nipple, and then sucked the hard stub. "I can't just sit here and let you do me."

Slowly, he removed his hand, almost making Hikaru whine. But then, he realized Kaoru was lowering, and not stopping, and he was sure that was going to – but he wouldn't – would he?

A moment later, his queries were answered when the younger twin licked the slit in the tip, unhurriedly, almost as though testing the water. And then his tongue was tracing patterns all over the head, and Hikaru was panting and groaning. Unexpectedly, he felt something hot and wet on him and realized what his brother was doing. Kaoru's hands rested firmly on his hips, keeping him from jerking up and choking him.

"Ah, Kaoru –" He released without warning, and Kaoru, without having anything else to do with it, swallowed it. He sat up then, pleased with himself, when the feral, lustful look in Hikaru's eyes stopped him. Without having to be told, he leaned back, legs once more slipping open without a conscious thought.

Hikaru grabbed the lotion from their bedside drawer, placing it next to him while he stripped off the last remaining article on his brother, pausing to gaze at his absolute beauty. Though it wasn't the first time he had seen his younger brother, never has he seen him like this – ready and waiting and sensuous for him. Generously coating three of his fingers – although his hormones were raging, he didn't want Kaoru do be in unnecessary pain – he inserted one. Kaoru made a face – it wasn't painful, but uncomfortable and foreign.

Hikaru twisted it, plunging in and out for a bit before adding the second. His face scrunched up. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable. Actually, if he focused on other things – such as the look on his brother's face – he barely noticed the hurt. Hikaru scissored his fingers inside his brother, removing and thrusting back in. And then the third finger entered.

This one hurt, Kaoru noticed. And if just this hurt so badly…but he stopped himself from thinking that way. He wanted it as badly as his brother did. He tried to ignore it.

Deeming Kaoru as ready as he'd ever be, Hikaru covered himself in the lotion and got ready to enter. Gradually he pushed in, knowing it would hurt. It did. Tears came to Kaoru's eyes along with the stretching and stuffed feeling. It _hurt_ to be spread this much.

When Hikaru was fully in, he stopped. He didn't want to wait, but he couldn't stand for his brother to be in pain and know he was the cause of it. The minutes seemed agonizing, but finally, Kaoru shifted. Knowing that was a sign that he was ready, he pulled back out and pushed back in. Both of them moaned at the feeling.

He kept a slow pace, in and out, in and out, loving the feeling of being surrounded on all sides by his brother. Their moans and groans and sighs mixed together, creating a jumble of noise to go along with the slow slapping of skin. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, eyes lidded with lust and love.

"Hikaru," he whispered. "Go _faster_."

At that, Hikaru lost any control he may have had. He pulled out and slammed back in hard, hitting his prostate. Kaoru screamed. Hikaru smirked slightly, repeating it. He thrust at an impossible pace, never growing weary, Kaoru's screaming filling the nighttime. He moaned, louder and louder along with him. His hand went down to pump his brother in time.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru saw bright spots, and then released. The substance covered them, and Hikaru rode it out, bringing him to his own nirvana for the second time.

And when they were done, they slumped down together in Hikaru's now messy bed. Too tired to clean up the mess and themselves, they fell asleep.

That morning, after only a few hours of sleep, Kaoru woke up to the rustling sounds of movement. Of course, he didn't notice this at first. What he noticed was that Hikaru was not next to him.

Absently noticing that the mess was still there, he sat up to look around. And then he winced, groaned and laid back down. He felt sore. Kaoru raised his upper body and looked around. His brother was fully awake and dressing, having already showered. That was unusual; normally they woke up at the same time, or woke each other up.

Kaoru got up unsteadily and walked to Hikaru, noticing he was limping. He reached to hug him, but stopped dead when Hikaru cringed away slightly.

"Hikaru?" He looked away.

Masking the hurt in his eyes, he turned towards the bathroom. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he shut the door behind him. And as the shower ran and he cleaned off the mess they had made the night before, he barely noticed when tears intermingled with the water.

X.x.x.X

Kaoru got in their limo first. He arranged himself so that he was laying on his stomach, with his legs in the air, so that there would be space for Hikaru. When Hikaru slid in next, he gave him a look.

"My ass hurts," Kaoru said in response, his words sounding somewhat bitter and cold. Hikaru looked away, knowing that he caused it. The drive to Ouran was awkward and so silent that the driver looked back a few times to ensure that they were safe.

When they arrived, they stepped out of the car. Each took a deep breath, and then identical grins spread across their faces. They had decided without speaking to pretend that everything was okay between them, at least until they were alone.

Despite their resolution, they were tenser than they normally were together. No one seemed to notice.

Once they were in their class, Hikaru sat down and Kaoru pulled his legs up then sat back gently on his feet. It hurt far less that sitting on the actual chair, and the teacher wouldn't care. They turned to each other, chatting amiably as they did every day. Only Hikaru saw the annoyed glare sent his way, and even if others had seen, he would have been the only one to know that Kaoru sent it because it hurt to sit.

Only they noticed the few extra inches that were between them when they walked. Only they realized the tenseness between them when they talked. It was as though a paper-thin barrier was between them.

To the twins, it might as well have been a valley they were unable to cross.

Since the day they were born, Hikaru and Kaoru were never apart. They always ended up sleeping in the same bed and often took showers together. They felt like the only one they could totally rely on was each other.

They had been the only ones able to tell themselves apart for so long. They helped each other with all of their problems. Whenever one was sick or hurt, the other took care of him.

How could they not fall for each other, close as they were? With a love so pure and true, how could it be forbidden by society rules?

And now it seemed like everything they had built up together for sixteen years had fallen apart. All in the time-span of one passion filled night.

As he thought this, Kaoru automatically reached for Hikaru's hand. Then he stopped, and started to draw it back. Much to his surprise, Hikaru took it before he could.

Hikaru still didn't look at him, though.

It went like this all day. Hikaru would ignore him, and then do random acts of kindness. Kaoru couldn't remember any other time he was unable to figure out what his brother was up to. When they returned home that night, it was the same way.

Kaoru lay in his bed, once again unable to sleep. It was even worse tonight because he did not know what was going through Hikaru's mind. Normally, when he couldn't sleep, he would go to Hikaru's bed. But not tonight – he didn't think his heart would be able to take it if he was turned away.

"Kaoru?" He rolled over, and Hikaru was standing next to his bed nervously.

_What do you want? To fuck me tonight and then ignore me later?_ he thought, but did not say. Instead, he stared up at Hikaru waiting for him to say something.

"Can-Can I sleep here? We've never not slept together before and I," he took a deep, steadying breath, "I don't want that to change now because of me."

Kaoru moved over, and Hikaru lay down next to him. Once more, they faced each other, the silence tangible. Before he could stop himself, Kaoru cupped his brother's face softly. Hikaru's hand went up to cover it with his own.

The older boy leaned in and slowly, tenderly kissed Kaoru. And then there was silence once more. Their eyes drifted closed at the same time, and they fell asleep simultaneously.

But just before he fell asleep, Kaoru thought he heard Hikaru whisper, "I love you." And Hikaru thought he heard it mumbled back.

X.x.x.X

The next morning, Kaoru awoke prepared for heartbreak once again. Much to his surprise, he was instead caught in a tight grasp and pushed against a hard chest.

His eyes blinked open, and he smiled. Sometime during the night, they had shifted positions. Now, Hikaru was holding him tightly, pressed against his chest. His head rested in the crook of Kaoru's neck.

"Don't wake up. Go back to sleep, brother," he said, startling Kaoru.

"Hikaru, you're up?"

"Yeah." Hikaru pulled away and sat up, stretching. He glanced over at his younger brother and grinned. "At least you didn't end up on the floor again."

Kaoru smiled in return. He started to say something, but Hikaru unexpectedly leaned over and kissed him.

"I just wanted to get that out of the way." Hikaru stood, taking Kaoru's hand and pulling halfheartedly. "Let's get ready."

Smiling both internally and externally, Kaoru allowed himself to be dragged up and pulled into the bathroom. Hopefully, today would be a better day then the previous one.

Alas, that was not to be.

A few minutes after they reached the school, Hikaru suddenly let go of Kaoru's hand.

"Haruhi!" Said girl turned, and then smiled at the twins.

"Hi guys!" she smiled. Hikaru went over to her, laughing and joking.

And Kaoru was left behind, standing still in shock. Was Haruhi really more important to Hikaru than he was? Had his brother used him that night?

"Hikaru…"

In class, the older Hitachiin all but ignored Kaoru. If Kaoru spoke, he didn't reply. He stuck close to Haruhi the entire day, seemingly disregarding his heartbroken brother.

Despite what Hikaru had told him that night, he was overwhelmingly jealous of Haruhi. Haruhi, who seemed to be more important to Hikaru. Haruhi, who seemed to hold a larger portion of his heart then Kaoru ever would.

"Damnit, nii-chan," he whispered later that night, after Hikaru was asleep. Because after all the pain he had caused, Kaoru still let him back into his bed. He couldn't explain why he did it. However, when he even considered not allowing it, both his heart and his head screamed and pounded. After all this, he was still irrevocably in love with his brother.

His pillow was wet when he went to sleep in his brother's arms that night, and his last thought before he was unaware was, _Maybe I should've kept my feelings to myself…_

X.x.x.X

"What are you to doing? Do you realize that your request rate has dropped over the last few days?" Kyouya asked the twins.

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru replied dismissively.

"You've barely even done your brotherly love act, and when you do it's not convincing at all," he continued, ignoring the comment.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said meekly. "I'll try to do better, really." Kyouya decided not to comment on the fact that he uncommonly spoke for himself.

"Come on, our customers are waiting," Hikaru said. Without waiting for Kaoru, he started off towards their usual table. He followed sadly.

"Kaoru?" The two turned towards the person who had called him, Haruhi.

"What's up?" the younger twin said, easily masking his bitterness towards her. It wasn't her fault, after all, that Hikaru used him.

"What's wrong, Kaoru? I can tell there's something wrong."

"It's nothing," Hikaru said coldly, answering for him. "Nothing important, anyway."

Haruhi didn't seem to accept that. Kaoru didn't make any attempt to correct him, but kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. One would have to look hard to see the glistening tear that trickled down his face and dropped to the floor with a soft _splash._

"Thanks for asking, Haruhi," he said, smiling fakely. She still looked worried, but she stood aside and let them pass.

"Mori-sempai," she said after they left. "You see something wrong between them too, don't you?" Mori turned to her and regarded her thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"Have you noticed anything strange?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi jumped; she hadn't noticed him come near. "You are in their class, after all."

"Hmm…" she started, hand automatically going to her chin as she glanced down. "A few days ago, Kaoru was limping. Maybe he got hurt?"

"Maybe indeed," Kyouya replied.

Kaoru listened to the silently, a bitter smirk forming. They'd think different if they knew why he had been limping, he was sure of it. Not even he could understand why his twin was being so cold to him. Normally, he could tell what Hikaru was thinking with a glance, but lately it felt like he had completely blocked Kaoru out.

And then suddenly, there was a shriek and a "Kaoru, look out –" and he found himself on the floor in pain.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru threw himself at his brother, going through the broken shards of china.

"Kaoru…" he said again, taking Kaoru's bloody face in his hands delicately.

"Get the hell away from me," he said softly.

"Kaoru, what –"

"Don't screw around with me! You're probably just pissed your fuck-toy is broken," he hissed so that only Hikaru could hear. "I'm fine," he said, speaking louder. "I'll just go to the nurse."

Kaoru pushed him away and left Music Room Number 3.

Hikaru ran after him, ignoring the frantic apologies from the girl whose teacup had slipped and shattered in his brother's face and his friends staring in confusion.

"What the hell, Kaoru?" he asked when he finally caught up. His brother tried to run off, but he gripped his wrist tightly. "What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you mean, what am _I _doing? What are _you _doing?" he asked, shoving Hikaru's hand off.

"I'm just trying to help –" Kaoru lifted his hand and punched Hikaru as hard as he could. Hikaru stumbled back from the force, hand going to his cheek where a bruise was already forming.

While he was still recuperating, Kaoru ran out, glancing over his shoulder. Hikaru was watching him, stunned.

He ran past where his limo would soon be waiting, ran until his legs pounded and his breathing was labored. By the time he stopped, he was far away from Ouran Academy. He couldn't tell you if it was sweat or tears running down his face, or a mixture of both.

In all of his years, he had never felt a pain like this. It seemed to tear at every fiber of his being, rip him to shreds with each sob-choked breath he took. Normally, if this had happened, he would run to his brother, and he would protect and comfort him.

Now, his brother was the cause of this pain. And he knew that although his heart longed to be with Hikaru, his mind told him that would only end in more suffering with the way things were going.

That night…that night, Hikaru had seemed so sincere. He had been so open and welcoming. Even now it was hard to believe Hikaru didn't mean it. But quickly, Kaoru forced down his thoughts. It wouldn't do to give himself more hope.

His phone rang loudly, startling him out of the bubble of agitated quiet he had built himself. With a second's hesitation, he picked it up.

"Kaoru? Where are you?" It was Haruhi's worried voice that came over the speaker.

"I'm not sure," he admitted quietly. "I just took off, I wasn't paying attention to where I went."

"So look around you! What do you see?" she replied. He described the place.

"Alright, I know where you are. You're nearby my dad's job. How on earth did you get over there – it's nowhere near Ouran."

"I just – I don't know," he said hopelessly.

"Kaoru, are you _crying_?" He didn't reply. "Just stay there, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

In truth, he was only waiting for seven before Haruhi pulled up in a cab, eyes searching frantically for him. The moment she saw him, she hurriedly told the driver to wait before approaching him.

"Oh, Kaoru, you're soaked!" she cried. Was he? A quick glance down affirmed this. He hadn't so much as realized when it started raining.

She led him to sit down inside the cab. Once inside, she passed him a towel and blanket – she had come prepared – and told the driver her address. She paid him a little later, and then Haruhi and Kaoru walked up to her apartment.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" a voice called as she opened the door.

"Yeah, Dad. Kaoru's here too." After the 'hello's and the 'you-may-stay-here-tonight-if-you-want-but-you'd-better-not-sleep-with-my-daughter's, Kaoru and Haruhi were found in her room, the former on a spare futon. It wasn't what he was used to, but he was not going to complain. Haruhi had taken him in when he didn't feel like he had anywhere else to go.

"Kaoru, if you want to talk to me, you can, you know. You don't have to, but I wanted you to know I would listen. It's just that," she hesitated for a moment, "you were crying when I found you."

"Thanks, Haruhi," he replied. A moment or two passed in an amiable silence. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind. My cousin was telling me about this problem of his, and I've been stressed, trying to think of how I can help him."

"Oh? Well, why don't you tell me and I'll see if I can help."

"Well, my cousin, Sakano, has a brother, Hiroshi. Sakano loved Hiroshi, and not like a brother either. For a long time, he kept it to himself."

"Understandable," Haruhi nodded.

"But the other day, he told me he took a chance and acted on his feelings. Hiroshi said that he felt the same way, and they…um, had sex. But the next morning, when they woke up, Hiroshi was acting strange, like he was afraid of him," Kaoru said.

"Later that day, he was being mean, but did random acts of kindness. That night, he slept next to him. The next day, he completely ignored Sakano. He even seemed to be going after a different person. And that night again, he slept next to him.

"The next day, Sakano was ignored again. But he got hurt in the afternoon. Hiroshi seemed to be worried about him, but Sakano didn't believe him. He ended up running away. That's all he told me so far."

"Alright, that does sound complicated. I would probably just say that Hiroshi's feeling insecure about the relationship. He sounds afraid of how he feels, so he's trying to deny it," Haruhi said when he was done.

"You think so? I'll tell Sakano that when I get back tomorrow." Kaoru rolled over and Haruhi did the same.

"And Kaoru? Talk to Hikaru. I'm sure he's just as stressed as you about the whole thing."

Kaoru, who had been trying to relax to fall asleep, flushed.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, eyes wide.

The next morning, Kaoru awoke late. It was easily discernible, seeing as the sun was completely in the sky. Rolling over, he glanced at the clock in Haruhi's room as he turned on his phone – he had turned it off so he wouldn't be tempted to call Hikaru.

Kaoru allowed his eyes to wander the room while wondering what to do and they came to rest on a piece of paper not too far from him. Yawning and stretching, he picked up the note. It was indeed for him.

_Kaoru,_

_By the time you read this, it'll probably be really late. I decided to let you sleep in because you didn't fall asleep for a while last night. Maybe it was because you weren't next to Hikaru. In any case, just make sure to get to school in time for the Host Club. Tamaki-senpai will bite your head off otherwise._

_Haruhi_

He shrugged to himself and reached for his phone, which lay beside him. Not only did he notice he had to start getting ready _now_ were he to be on time – had he really slept that long? – he noticed 24 missed calls. All were from Hikaru, the most recent having been about 15 minutes ago.

He was confused. Just what was Hikaru thinking? What did he really want?

Deciding he did not want to deal with the headache and stress of his brother so soon after awakening, he went to Haruhi's bathroom.

When he reached Ouran twenty minutes after the club started, he walked in to find a music room full of delusional girls, a frantic Tamaki, a calm Hikaru, a nonchalant Kyouya, a silent Mori, an excited Honey and a distressed Hikaru. All was normal.

Excluding Hikaru, of course.

As soon as Kaoru walked into the room, Hikaru's head snapped up. The younger brother was happy to see this; it proved their connection was still there. Hikaru's eyes conveyed his worry.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked heatedly, coming over to him.

"At Haruhi's."

"And you couldn't answer the phone _once_? I've been calling you straight, I was so worried!"

"Well s_orry_," Kaoru spat sarcastically. "I thought you were calling the wrong number, because you _obviously _don't give a shit about me." Hikaru recoiled as though he were slapped.

"Why the _hell_ would you even say that?"

"Why the _hell _would you ignore me like that?"

"I haven't been – I wasn't –"

"Yes the hell you were ignoring me! What the hell have I done to you, Hikaru? Is it my fault that I am the way that I am?"

"That's not the point here!" Hikaru shouted back. "We're discussing –"

"No! We'll discuss this right damn now! _What have I done to you_?"

"You – I – we –"

"_What_?"

"Damnit Kaoru, I'm not supposed to feel this way! I'm not supposed to love my brother! I'm not supposed to want to fuck him! I'm not supp –"

"So what do you want to do, Hikaru?! You want to deny it, and in the process kill me? If you're avoiding me, I might as well be dead! You know as well as I do –"

"What do you think Mother will say? And Father? They won't want this!"

"I don't give a shit about them! They still can't even tell us apart after sixteen years!"

"They're still our parents!" Hikaru shouted.

"I don't care! You're the only one who I need in my life, Hikaru, and that's why this is all happening! I fell in love with you!"

"We can't be in love, Kaoru! We just can't be together! It's not right! We'll never be accepted –"

"I don't care about everyone else! Do you love me or not?!"

"Of course I do! But I –"

"Then that's all that matters," Kaoru said firmly. Without another thought, he pulled Hikaru to him and kissed him, not giving him a chance to move away. He resisted for a mere moment before giving in to the forceful lips pressing to his own.

They ignored their friends' bewildered stares and the squeals and dull thuds of the girls as they fainted. They ignored right and wrong and gave into themselves once more.

_Present_

"And that's it!" they end happily, apparently back to their normal, carefree selves. The host club members stand in a silence.

"I knew you'd work it out," Haruhi finally says. "And we all support you."

The twins smile at them and share a glance.

They know it isn't right. They are both boys. Not only that, but they are brothers.

And as though to add gas to the fire, they are twins.

There is no way it could be right. They know this. And yet, the Hitachiin twins find they cannot stop.

They have bitten of the forbidden fruit, that strange, delectable, unreachable fruit that always seemed to lie just out of their reach. And now that they have that first taste, they are addicted. There is no turning back.


End file.
